The present disclosure herein relates to a display device, and a manufacturing method thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to a display device including a nickel oxide thin film co-doped with a copper monovalent cation and a copper divalent cation, and a manufacturing method thereof.
As a typical method for increasing electrical conductivity of an oxide thin film, a method for increasing carrier concentration of a material itself through doping is known. The carrier concentration of an oxide thin film may be increased due to the difference between the oxidation number of a metal cation of the oxide thin film and the oxidation number of a dopant ion, the vacancy inside a lattice structure which is deformed by a dopant, an interstitial element, a substitution element, and the like.
The dopant may be variously configured depending on the principle of doping and a metal element of the oxide thin film. In general, a single element or different elements may be used as a dopant.
In a solution process, a precursor material or a solution for a dopant is mixed with an oxide solution or a precursor solution to form a thin film, and then the doping may be completed by activating the dopant through a heat treatment or by distributing the dopant in the oxide thin film.